mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
My Little Pony: O Melhor Presente de Todos
Não confundir com O Clube da Lareira Calorosa. |produção = Devon Cody Eliza Hart Colleen McAllister |música = William Anderson (score) Daniel Ingram (canções) |Estreia Mundial = 26 de Novembro de 2018 (DVD; Reino Unido) |Estreia EUA = 27 de Outubro de 2018 (Discovery Family) 25 de Novembro de 2018 (Netflix) |Estreia BR = 27 de Novembro de 2018 |estúdio = DHX Media Allspark Animation |distribuições = Discovery Family (televisão) Netflix (streaming online) |canções = One More Day The True Gift of Gifting |duração = 44 minutos |classificação = Livre |Anterior = Escola Arrasada - Parte 2 |Próximo = O Começo do Fim - Parte 1 |escritor = Michael Vogel |legenda = Cartão título do trailer }} My Little Pony: O Melhor Presente de Todos (My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever e também intitulado My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever! na versão original) e My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica: O Melhor Presente de Todos (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Best Gift Ever na versão original), é o especial de uma hora temático da Lareira Calorosa/do Natal de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica que acontece entre a oitava e nona temporada. Neste especial, Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas fazem um "amigo oculto da Lareira Calorosa" para ganhar apenas um presente para outro pônei na Lareira Calorosa e elas correm por toda Equestria para encontrar o presente perfeito. Produção O especial de feriado é adaptado para o período de setembro a outubro de 2018 Best Gift Ever livro de história A Perfectly Pinkie Present!, Board Book, e A Present for Everypony. Uma música animada do especial foi mostrada no painel My Little Pony San Diego Comic-Con de 2018. A promoção para o especial originalmente tinha um erro de camadas envolvendo o vôo da rena sobre o castelo de Twilight. O diretor supervisor Jim Miller confirmou no Twitter que isso foi corrigido. Resumo Amigo oculto da Lareira Calorosa O especial abre em Ponyville um dia antes da Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Todo mundo na cidade canta a canção One More Day, enquanto decoram suas casas para as festas e compram presentes um para o outro e os alunos de Escola da Amizade de Twilight Sparkle embarcam no Expresso da Amizade com destino a seus respectivos lares. Ao longo da canção, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy e Rarity correm para conseguir presentes para todos as suas amigas a tempo e Pinkie Pie e Applejack trazem suas famílias Apple e Pie juntas para as férias em Rancho Maçã Doce. Twilight Sparkle fica particularmente estressada e tentando fazer tudo em sua lista de tarefas, incluindo a classificação dos testes de seus alunos, preparação para a chegada de Princesa Cadance, Shining Armor e Flurry Heart e decorar o castelo. Em um esforço para aliviar a carga de trabalho de Twilight, Applejack sugere fazer um "amigo oculto" este ano - em vez de obter "múltiplos" presentes para todos as suas amigas, cada um das Mane Six receberá um presente "único" para a pônei cuja cutie mark puxa para fora de um chapéu. Depois de tirar as marcas do chapéu de Applejack, as Mane Six decidem fazer a troca de presentes no castelo de Twilight na noite seguinte. Enquanto seguem caminhos separados, Spike quer receber um presente para Rarity, mas ele desenhou a cutie mark de Rainbow Dash. Por sugestão de Applejack, ele procura a pônei que desenhou a linda cutie mark de Rarity para tentar levá-los a concordar com um negócio. Encontrando o presente perfeito No Castelo da Amizade, com seu tempo de horário liberado, Twilight é capaz de se concentrar na decoração antes de Shining Armor, Cadance e Flurry Heart chegam. Spike entra imaginando se ela conseguiu Rarity para o amigo oculto, mas ela pegou Pinkie Pie e planeja comprar seu presente mais tarde. Como Spike sai, ele comenta que, como cada um deles está recebendo apenas um presente para um de suas amigas, elas têm a responsabilidade de garantir que o presente que elas dão seja mais especial. Twilight decide decorar mais tarde, enquanto ela coloca mais planejamento e pensamento no presente da Pinkie. Meanwhile, para Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, Pinkie Pie tem tanto trabalho em descobrir o que pegar para Twilight e ela pede para suas irmãs Limestone, Marble e Maud para conselhos. Limestone sugere simplesmente escolher um presente de uma grande pilha que Pinkie já embrulhou e Maud sugere dar a Twilight uma pedra. Insatisfeito com suas idéias, Pinkie decide procurar "o melhor presente" dos iaques em Iaqueiaquistão. No meio da cidade, Spike encontra Rarity e descobre que ela comprou para Applejack para o amigo oculto, planejando comprar um chapéu com tema ocidental de Manehattan. Em outro lugar, Rainbow Dash - que contratou Fluttershy para o amigo oculto - tenta sutilmente adivinhar o que Fluttershy gostaria de presente, mas Fluttershy diz que gosta de tudo, fazendo Rainbow Dash ficar frustrada. Quando Rainbow voa, Spike se aproxima de Fluttershy e descobre que ela tem amigo oculto para Rarity. Usando sua inteligência, ele convence Fluttershy a trocar nomes com ele. Quando ele sai, Applejack aparece e pede ajuda a Fluttershy para conseguir um presente para Spike. Incapaz de decidir o que fazer para Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash resolve comprar uma vela para ela, mas Discórdia aparece - como a própria vela - para expressar sua decepção por sua falta de esforço. Discórdia, sugerindo que ele está mais perto de Fluttershy do que Rainbow, se oferece para acompanhar Rainbow em sua busca para encontrar um presente para Fluttershy. Enquanto isso, de volta ao castelo, Spike finalmente tem amigo oculto para Rarity, mas... O problema com presente doador Fluttershy e Applejack viajam para Rainbow Falls para a Feira Artesanal da Lareira Calorosa, onde elas esperam encontrar presentes especiais para Rainbow Dash e Spike. Pouco antes de Fluttershy de comprar um livro Daring Do para Rainbow, ela é atraída para a atenção de um estande onde um Flim e Flam disfarçados vendem bonecas "Azevinho da Lareira Calorosa", de preço mais barato. Com seu estilo característico típico, Flim e Flam conseguem tirar Fluttershy de todos os seus bits em troca de um dos bonecas. Em Iaqueiaquistão, Pinkie Pie aparece antes de Príncipe Rutherford, durante a celebração da Festa de Esmagamento e pergunta onde ela pode encontrar o "melhor presente de sempre". Rutherford de repente parece em pânico e puxa Pinkie de lado para que eles possam conversar em privacidade. Ele explica a Pinkie que, embora os iaques afirmem que são os melhores em tudo, existe uma área em que eles não estão: dando presentes. Essa honra pertence ao lendário "Arvoredo dos Doadores de Presente", cuja localização só Rutherford conhece e ele entrega a Pinkie - um iaque honorário - um mapa para casa deles. De volta a Ponyville, Rarity vai até os correios para pegar seu pacote de Manehattan com o presente de Applejack. No entanto, devido a uma confusão causada pela entregadora dos correiros Derpy, o pacote foi enviado para o Pomar da Bolota Doce em vez do Rancho Maçã Doce. Para evitar mais contratempos, a Rarity se oferece para ir ao Pomar da Bolota Doce e pegar o pacote sozinha. Enquanto isso, Rainbow Dash continua procurando um presente para Fluttershy, mas Discórdia desaprova todas as suas ideias. Frustrada, ela se volta para Discórdia para sugestões e ele sugere uma adição especial de animal para ela. Santuário da Pena Doce. De volta ao castelo, Twilight tenta encontrar um presente para Pinkie Pie que é único, específico para sua personalidade e baseado em comida. Ela finalmente se estabelece em pudim e se lembra de um prato de pudim lendário feito por Chanceler Puddinghead para o primeiro e muito grande Lareira Calorosa. Infelizmente, o livro em que o pudim é mencionado não contém a receita de como fazê-lo. Não pode ser comprado ou vendido De volta a Rainbow Falls, Fluttershy encontra Applejack e mostra a boneca que ela comprou para Rainbow Dash, mas Applejack instantaneamente percebe como a boneca é barata e mal feita. Suspeitando de onde veio a boneca e quanto Fluttershy gastou para ela, Applejack retorna ao estande onde Fluttershy a comprou e ao espreitar por trás das cortinas de trás, descobre Flim e Flam vestindo disfarces. Enquanto isso, Rarity chega ao remoto Pomar da Bolota Doce e conhece os fazendeiros Oak Nut e Butternut. Quando Rarity pergunta sobre o pacote que foi entregue por engano em sua casa, Oak Nut e Butternut acreditam que foi ela quem mandou e agradeceu. Seu filho Pistachio - que é tão ligado à moda da Rarity - ama o chapéu e reconhece sua qualidade. Ao perceber quem é Rarity, Pistachio se torna feroz e implora para ela se juntar a ele e sua família para uma refeição. De volta ao Castelo da Amizade, Twilight finalmente encontra a receita do lendário pudim do Chanceler Puddinghead, que menciona que não atender às medidas exatas de seus ingredientes resultará em "devastação culinária inenarrável". No entanto, antes de Twilight começar a fazer o pudim, Shining Armor, Cadance e Flurry Heart chegam, e Shining Armor percebe que Twilight está estressada com alguma coisa. Twilight rapidamente nega isso e se desculpa para coletar dos ingredientes para o pudim de Pinkie Pie. No norte ártico além do Iaqueiaquistão, Pinkie descobre uma pequena casa em um bosque de montanhas, onde ela encontra um trio de renas. As renas aparentemente proféticas já sabem quem é Pinkie, esperam sua chegada e são capazes de prever o que ela vai dizer a seguir. Eles se apresentam como Aurora, Bori, e Alice - as Doadores de Presente do bosque que Pinkie está procurando. Com uma rima enigmática, as Doadores de Presente dão a Pinkie um presente para Twilight. Quando Pinkie olha para dentro, ela não entende que o presente significa, mas as Doadores de Presente dizem que ela entenderá mais tarde. Loucura financeira de Flim e Flam Applejack e Fluttershy confrontam Flim e Flam sobre seu último esquema de venda de bonecas. Os irmãos explicam que estão levantando fundos para financiar outra expansão de seu resort em Las Pegasus e simplesmente fornecendo os pôneis com algo para que seus amigos e familiares recebam a Lareira Calorosa. Apesar da montagem de má qualidade das bonecas e dos métodos inescrupulosos de Flim e Flam, eles não estão fazendo nada ilegal ou prejudicial, e rapidamente fazem Applejack e Fluttershy partirem. Incomodado com o fato de Flim e Flam estarem usando os feriados para seus propósitos estranhos, Applejack e Fluttershy decidem mostrar a seus clientes uma maneira melhor. Algum tempo depois, eles voltam para a ficar do casco de Flim e Flam e fingem ser clientes fiéis. Applejack compra três bonecas "Azevinho da Lareira Calorosa" para Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh e Vovó Smith, mas Fluttershy aponta que dar a mesma boneca a todos os três membros de sua família depreciam o valor da oferta de presentes iguais. Isso faz com que o resto dos clientes de Flim e Flam questionem suas próprias escolhas de compra e eles vão embora, acabando com o golpe mais recente dos irmãos. Flim e Flam acabam ficando sem clientes furiosos de Rainbow Falls, roubados, e Applejack e Fluttershy pegam o trem de volta para Ponyville. Infelizmente, agora é a Véspera da Lareira Calorosa, e eles não têm nada de especial para dar Rainbow Dash e Spike, tendo apenas os dois últimas bonecas "Azevinho da Lareira Calorosa" de Flim e Flam. A prova está no pudim Rainbow Dash e Discórdia buscando na floresta uma criatura pequena, rara e indescritível chamada winterchilla. Ao encontrar um, o Rainbow Dash rapidamente e sem esforço o pega. No castelo, Spike faz um presente para Rarity do zero. Quando ele cochila para dormir no meio disso, ele acidentalmente cobre todo o seu corpo com glitter. De volta ao Pomar da Bolota Doce, Rarity se despede de Oak Nut e Butternut e prevê um futuro promissor na moda para o Pistachio. Pouco antes de Rarity sair, Pistachio se oferece para devolver o chapéu, sabendo muito bem que ele não era o destinatário pretendido. No entanto, não só Rarity deixar Pistachio manter o chapéu, mas ela também o convida para ser seu convidado na próxima semana de moda em Manehattan. Infelizmente, isso deixa Rarity sem um presente para Applejack. Na cozinha do castelo, a Twilight é mais preocupada com a criação do pudim cuidadoso de Pinkie Pied do que passar o tempo com Shining Armor, Cadance e Flurry Heart. Twilight admite para se estressar sobre a certeza de que era presente e perfeitamente passar tempo com sua família, agora que sua cozinha está quase terminada. Já no tempo que Twilight endereça Shining Armor, Cadance e Flurry Heart, lança um monte de ingredientes adicionais para o pote da cozinha, e como quatro deles deixam a cozinha, o pudim no pote começa a cresce. Como Rainbow Dash e Discórdia vindo da floresta e abordam o castelo, ofertas de Discórdia despedem para Rainbow, não tendo convidado para passar o Lareira Calorosa com as Mane Six. Sentindo-se culpada, a Rainbow Dash convida o Discórdia para se juntar a ela e suas amigas para Lareira Calorosa. Obrigado por ajudá-la a encontrar o presente da Lareira Calorosa por ajudá-la a encontrar o presente da Fluttershy e o Discórdia, aceita alegremente. No entanto, quando o sol começa a se pôr, o winterchilla se transforma em uma versão gigante e monstruosa de si mesmo chamada Godwinterzila. As Mane Six começam a se unir na entrada do castelo da Twilight, a maioria deles decepcionados consigo mesmos por não conseguir nada de especial para suas amigas do amigo oculto. Só então, Twilight e sua família aparecem correndo de uma onda de pudim, e Rainbow Dash e Discórdia aparecem correndo do Godwinterzila. As Mane Six e seus amigos encontram-se presos entre uma parede intransponível de pudim e um monstro que ruge. O melhor presente de todos O Godwinterzila é atraído para o brilho brilhante que cobre o corpo de Spike e a Twilight usa o Spike para distraí-lo, enquanto alguns de suas amigas chegam em segurança. Mas o Godwinterzila rapidamente ignora o Spike e começa a comer as decorações da Lareira Calorosa do castelo. Na sugestão do Discórdia, a Fluttershy reprimenda o Godwinterzilla em ser submisso e ao aprender, tudo sozinho para o feriado, convida para Lareira Calorosa com os pôneis. Twilight tenta pegar o mar de pudim mágico sob controle, mas é resistente a seus ataques mágicos. Com Twilight insegura do que adicionar ao pudim para corrigir a pista de Puddinghead, Pinkie lembra a caixa de presente que recebeu do Arvoredo dos Doadores de Presente em sua misteriosa mensagem final. A caixa do presente contém ingredientes adicionais do pudim e quando Pinkie joga a caixa no pudim, os ingredientes se fundem com o pudim e o trazem sob controle, para grande alívio de todos. Pouco depois, as Mane Six e seus amigos desfrutam das tigelas do pudim junto à lareira. Twilight pede desculpas a Pinkie por falhar em amigo oculto, mas Pinkie diz que se o pudim não tivesse magicamente ganhado vida, seu próprio presente de amigo oculto não teria feito sentido. O resto das Mane Six sente-se igualmente envergonhados com os presentes da Lareira Calorosa que eles trouxeram ou não, mas os seus destinatários rapidamente os perdoam. Embora esteja inacabado, Spike decide dar a Rarity seu presente da Lareira Calorosa: uma canção sincera em que ele coloca seus sentimentos por ela em palavras. Rarity fica tão comovida com a canção de Spike que ela agradece a ele com um beijo na bochecha. Percebendo quantos problemas de todo mundo tinha em encontrar o presente perfeito da Lareira Calorosa, Pinkie Pie lembra a rima enigmática das Doadores de Presente: "O melhor presente é mais precioso do que o ouro, mas não pode ser vendido. Quando quebra, não está terminado, pois rapidamente é consertado. Nunca pode ser comprado ainda é facilmente procurado". Twilight reconhece essa rima como um enigma e revela que sua resposta é "amizade". Em um segundo verso da canção de Spike, Twilight e suas amigas expressam que a amizade é o maior presente de todos e vários pôneis são mostrados em Equestria quando gasta juntos na Lareira Calorosa. Enquanto as Mane Six e seus amigos se juntam para um abraço em grupo, os Doadores de Presente observam-nos de fora da janela e Alice ecoa seu sentimento, enquanto ela, Bori e Aurora galopam pelo céu. Citações :Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Alice: sobre Já era um dia único antes da véspera da Lareira Calorosa. Todos pôneis estavam ocupados, muito para conseguir; eles ficaram agitados e saudados, suas cabeças em um giro, e é aqui que nossa história do feriado começa... :Applejack: Colapso tradicional do feriado? :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. :Applejack: E se mudarmos a forma como damos presentes este ano e fazemos um amigo oculto? :Pinkie Pie: Esperar. Então, ao invés de muitos presentes, eu só compro um presente para você? Que tipo de jogo é esse?! :Spike: Applejack, é contra as regras para troca nomes? Como se eu tivesse uma ideia melhor para alguém especial? Quero dizer específico? :Applejack: Se você pode descobrir quem tem o pônei que você quer e eles estão bem em negociar com você, eu acho que está tudo bem. :Spike: Ótimo! Então, quem você—? :Applejack: Eu não tirem a Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: Conhecendo Pinkie, ela provavelmente já tem uma ideia perfeita do que vai fazer em dá o presente para seu pônei. :Pinkie Pie: Eu não tenho ideia do que pegar meu pônei! :Maud Pie: impassível Eu tenho isso. :Pinkie Pie: Eu não pensei que Twilight gosta de pedras tanto quanto você, Maud. :Maud Pie: impassível Isto não é rocha até você tentar. :Spike: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Eu não tenho a Rarity! Galeria Referências en:My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Categoria:Especiais